


so this is what some people call ‘home’

by gabewhale



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewhale/pseuds/gabewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first NoiSly fic ever. This was the beginning of my downfall. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	so this is what some people call ‘home’

“Oi, bunny boy,” Sly called out to his not-boyfriend. No response, and that’s just what he’d been expecting. And knowing he was going to be ignored didn’t stop him from getting peeved.

“Hey, shit-face, I’m talking to you,” He practically growled out this time around.

Noiz gave a soft grunt of acknowledgment, and that half-assed response only pissed off Sly even more. Mainly because Noiz was too immersed in his work to even speak a word. What kind of bullshit was that?

To be honest it didn’t even really matter if Sly had managed to get Noiz’s attention. He didn’t have something important to say, didn’t want anything. Not really. He shouldn’t have even tried to get the blond’s attention in the first place. Because now here he was, fuming over Noiz flat-out ignoring him twice already, and fuming over his growing feelings for the german boy.

Sly’s fingers twitched at his sides as Noiz continued to type away, all of his attention focused on the floating screens that surrounded him. None of that shit mattered to Sly in the slightest. Stupid shit that had to do with Rhyme. Shit that Noiz seemed to lose himself in whenever he was needed, because it was his job.

“Fucking brat,” Sly muttered underneath his breath as he lifted himself up from the couch he’d been lounging on, one that was just opposite of the one Noiz had placed himself on. He crossed over the coffee table that was littered with trash, over to where Noiz was. The cerulean haired male yanked that dumb ass looking hat from his head to expose blond locks. Blond locks that Sly had then yanked at because he was pissed that Noiz was choosing to work instead of paying attention to him.

“What do you want?” Noiz said, sounding completely unphased, even when obvious irritation had started to prickle onto his features.

Sly wasn’t even sure what he’d wanted, or why he was so pissed off right now.

It probably had something to do with the fact that he really had nothing to do. It probably had something to do with the fact that he really just wanted to lay with Noiz and do nothing together. It probably had something to do with the fact that he wanted to be held to distract him from the fact that he had nothing to do. Felt like he was nothing, or was even going to amount to anything.

“Shut that shit off for a second,” He demanded, to which Noiz did nothing but stare at him. Sly gritted his teeth, all but shoving Noiz’s keyboard away from his lap only to replace it with himself.

“Sly, I’m busy.” Noiz clicked his tongue, hand on Sly’s front, making an effort to shove the older boy away.

But Sly wasn’t having that shit, hell no, fuck that. He grabbed at Noiz’s wrists, pinning him down against the couch. He still had no idea what he’d wanted. Which was more like, he knew, but was refusing to admit it to himself. Because he’d rather pretend to be oblivious to how he felt; it was safe.

And yet, he hadn’t realized just how much he’d revealed when he leaned down to kiss Noiz.

It wasn’t like the majority of their kisses. It wasn’t rough, or searing. Not forceful. Not the kind of kiss that they usually shared, which consisted of biting, and lips crashing, bruising. It wasn’t any of those things at all.

Instead, it was the exact opposite of those kisses.

It started off gentle, and soft. It was warm, and inviting. And…

loving.

And it wasn’t like anything Sly had ever felt in his life. Nothing that ever lasted, anyway.

Somehow, this was different, because surprisingly enough Noiz was into it. He’d returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as Sly had.

When Sly had surrendered himself to the kiss that left him wanting to melt, Noiz tugged him closer. His strong arms locking around his waist as if Sly had any notion of leaving soon. And if he were ever honest with himself, he’d say that he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He wanted Noiz to hold him there. He never wanted him to let go. Sly’s arms then draped around Noiz’s neck, fingers tangling themselves into the blond locks that he’d tugged at earlier.

And neither of them voiced a complaint.

They stayed like that for a few solid minutes, their walls slowly crumbling down, unspoken words being heard through the passionate meeting of their lips.

When Noiz finally broke off the kiss, Sly whined in protest; face flushed, which seemed out of character for him to the blond boy. He stayed silent, green eyes searching gold for reasoning behind Sly’s actions. Or at least confirmation for reasoning behind Sly’s actions.

Sly tore his eyes away first, embarrassed, angry at himself for kissing Noiz like that. Like he mattered.

Noiz didn’t question it. In the meantime, he shut down everything he’d been working on. He’d finish his work later. After he figured out what the hell was going on with Sly, who was currently muttering something to himself.

“Is that all you wanted?” A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he asked the question. Sly had hunched his shoulders a bit, scowling as his gaze flickered back to meet Noiz’s.

“Shut the fuck up, I was trying to get you to turn that shit off and take a break. That was just a distraction.”

“Didn’t feel like it.”

Sly narrowed his eyes dangerously, moving to get off of Noiz lap. But he’d forgotten all about Noiz’s arms, and how they were still very much wrapped around his waist, keeping him there.

“Cut the shit, Noiz, lemme go!” Sly squirmed, fists clenched and dishing out hits to Noiz’s shoulders.

“Nope. Not until you tell me what you really wanted.”

Sly then slapped the shit out of Noiz, who still looked as cool as ever. There was something in his eyes, and the way they stared expectantly at him. As if he’d ever let the guy know how he felt. Sly Blue was never one for revealing his true feelings, not even for his not-boyfriend. Not that that stopped his not-boyfriend from having the annoying ass ability to see right through him.

“I just fucking told you, idiot. So let me go before I wreck you.”

He’d never have the balls to do it. Wreck him. Noiz was the only person he could truly stand, even when he’d gone and pissed him off. Noiz was the only person he’d come to after a shitty day, after being drunk off his ass and bruised, and bloody. After being kicked out of Granny’s for coming home looking like that.

Noiz was the only person who accepted him through everything.

The german boy stared at Sly for a few more minutes before unwrapping his arms from his waist, allowing him to leave.

“Fine.” He said, heading for the kitchen after Sly had removed himself from his lap.

And then all of a sudden, something snapped inside of Sly and he couldn’t fucking take it anymore.

“… I just wanted to lay down and chill, alright?” He admitted with that scowl still attached to his features.

Noiz looked up from his place in front of the fridge, a slice of left-over pizza hanging from his mouth. He looked kind of cute like that; surprised that Sly could even admit shit like that to him.

The blond finished off the piece quickly, thinking over Sly’s words carefully. He walked over to the cerulean haired boy, who was red in the face, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

“You wanted to cuddle?” He teased.

Sly scoffed, shoving Noiz back playfully, blushing deeper this time. “Fuck you, I never said anything like that.”

Noiz was smirking by now, rolling his eyes, tugging at Sly’s wrist so that he could lead him to the bedroom. The bed was more comfortable, more suitable for not-cuddling.

“Whatever. You were thinking it.”

Sly didn’t argue. How could he? There was no way he could argue. Not when they had finally gotten comfortable on the bed. Definitely not when Noiz’s arms were wrapped around him so snug, so secure. And most certainly not when they’d started kissing again like they had just moments earlier.

Sly couldn’t argue.

He couldn’t argue because Noiz felt like home.


End file.
